


Spooky Spook Night

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: SF Discord Challenges [4]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Talking To Dead People, Timeline What Timeline, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Sal shows an excited Megan his Halloween costume before he goes trick-or-treating.





	Spooky Spook Night

**Author's Note:**

> When in the game does this take place? Your guess is as good as mine. 
> 
> Theme this month was “Halloween/Spooky.” My piece isn’t nearly as long as I’d like, but I didn’t have a lot of inspiration to continue, so I figured it was better to leave it where it is.

“Psst. Megan, you around?”

The bathroom was dark, save for the bright circle of light from the flashlight that Sal had brought up to the fifth floor with him. After a moment, he switched that off as well and let the room fall completely black.

“Megan?”

“Sally Face!”

With the deranged cry Sal had long-since learned to expect from the appearance of all the spirits that hung around Addison Apartments, Megan’s small, ghostly form appeared slowly in the darkness. She was glowing faintly —it was the ectoplasm that all ghosts generated, according to Todd, that caused the strange, ethereal light— and wearing a huge, childish grin. Sal grinned right back at her, and for once, he was pleased with the fact that she’d be able to see it. 

Her happy little gasp only served to further widen his smile. “You really came!”

Sal dropped down to sit cross-legged with his back against the wall, carefully shifting until he was comfortable on the mold-ridden tile. “Of course I did. I made you a promise, didn’t I? I wouldn’t let you down, especially not on Halloween.”

“It’s funny to see you talking,” she replied, ever the observant, scatter-brained little kid that she was. Sal laughed and adjusted the mask he’d chosen for the night. It covered the top and sides of his face, but left his mouth far more open than his regular prosthetic did, and it was painted a deep blue, with little gears and clockwork pieces glued on all around the edges. His lips were covered carefully in a dark blue lipstick, and his hair was pulled back into his signature pigtails down at the sides of his head. “What’re you s’posed to be, again?”

“Father Time.” Sal adjusted his cape so that it wasn’t trapped beneath him, then pointed to the big clock covering his stomach. “Ash is Mother Nature. She thought it would be cool.”

“Mm. She’s your  _ girlfriend,”  _ Megan sing-songed, drifting down to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of Sal. 

Sal felt himself flush and ducked his head automatically to hide his embarrassment. “She is not!” he defended himself. Megan giggled. “She’s my friend! And she  _ is  _ a girl! But she’s not my  _ girlfriend _ .”

Megan reached out to pat Sal consolingly on the arm. His skin prickled where she touched; it wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was definitely shockingly cold. It felt more like someone had spritzed him with ice water than a hand brushing his skin. “It’s okay. I like-liked a girl when I was alive, too.”

Grateful for the obvious out, Sal pounced right onto the change of subject. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Megan placed her arms behind herself and leaned back to stare up at the ceiling. Sal mirrored her, but he could only see darkness above them. If he squinted hard enough, he could pretend that he was seeing the night sky. “She was in my class at school. Her hair was really pretty.”

“What colour was it?” Sal asked. A familiar pang echoed hollowly through his chest; it happened every time Megan talked about her life before she’d died. She’d been so  _ young,  _ just a little kid. It really hadn’t been fair. She deserved a full life, and a happy one. She deserved a life where she could have been able to play with her friends and grow up and… and get a girlfriend, if that was what she’d wanted. 

But here she was, dead and gone and ghostly, stuck in the rotting bathroom in Addison Apartments. 

A dreamy smile played over Megan’s lips when Sal turned his gaze back to her. “Yellow,” she told him, obviously unaware of Sal’s morbid train of thought. “Like the sun. She let me braid it, once, with little white flowers from the field outside school.” She looked back, catching Sal’s eye. “Does Ash ever let you braid her hair?”

Sal couldn’t help the surprised laugh that bubbled from his lips. “Ash braids  _ my  _ hair,” he replied. “Her hair is too short.” 

Megan laughed too. “You’re so weird,” she told him. Sal just shrugged, conceding to her point. Maybe he  _ was  _ weird. He was okay with being weird. 

Everyone was a little weird, especially around here. 

“Are you gonna go trick-or-treating?” Megan asked after a moment. 

“Duh.” Sal shook the pillowcase that he’d put on the floor beneath his cape. “Free candy is free candy.”

Megan licked her lips. “I miss candy,” she said, but she didn’t sound too sad about it. If anything, she sounded like she was giving the punchline of a particularly funny joke. “Thanks for showing me your costume, Sally.”

Recognising the dismissal for what it was, Sal pushed himself up off the floor, gathering his cape and fluffing it out behind him once he was completely upright. “Thanks for being here to see my costume,” he replied. “Happy Halloween, Megan.”

“Happy Halloween!” Megan called back, right before she disappeared back into the floor. Sal stared at the spot she’d sunk into for a second in the dark before he clicked his flashlight back on and left the bathroom to head downstairs. After all, he  _ did  _ have trick-or-treating to do… and free candy to acquire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
